Battle Coliseum Opponents
This is a list of all the Battle Coliseum opponents that you can come across in Subeta. Easy Opponents * Aboxalypse * Angry Angry Arnold * Buttwing Bomber * Coeli * Eclipse * Forj Matriarch, the Dormant * Pock, Saper and Riscors * Willowisp Medium Opponents * Cursed Irion * Lizard Minion * Manticat * Mephysto * Muffin Man * Oslyae the Amazonian Montre * Rictus * Tide Hard Opponents * Daemon (Battle Coloseum) * Forj Matriarch, Rekindled * Mama Mush * Mechalag * Nightshade (Battle Coloseum) Very Hard Opponents * FeliBot 1.0.1 * Fishbreath Jacques * Recycle Beast * Wyrmgear Extremely Hard Opponents * Cursed Effigy, the Tormented * General Error * Ice King * Saggitarius (Battle Coloseum) Impossible Opponents * Forj Matriarch, the Erupting * Prodigy Event Opponents These challengers were created to be part of the various one-time events and plots in Subeta. Survival 2011 * Pylot, the Wary * Pylot, the Peeved * Pylot Attacks! * Enraged Pylot * Decayed Pylot Survival 2012 * El Tigrean * Little Escarcha * Stone Hombre * Senor Fuego * The Shadow Luminaire 2012 * Two-Headed Dysfunctional Teddy Bear * Susie * Scary Singer * Scavenger * Unstable Snow Fairy Blake Steel Excavations * Stone Amphisbaena * Stone Cerberus * Stone Chimaera * Stone Griffin * Stone Winged Boar * Stone Winged Ram * Saherimos Catoblepas * Lady of the West Wind * Saheric Temple Guardian * Saherimos Manticore * Saherimos Scorpion * Satyr of the Wilds * Scarab Swarm * Skeletal Warrior * West Winds Whisperer * Vehnam Atebus Revolution Masquerade Murder Mystery * Hostile Model 1544-C * Mecharachnid * Marcel the Miser * Wyrmgear, who has since been reworked and added to the general challenger pool Islander Pirate War * Anabelle * Dirty Matty * Angrybeard * Rita * Captain Fishbreath Jacques, King of the Seas * Kohia * Temictzin * Songaa * Matlal * Kahaleitzli Counselors Cruise 2012 * Bonesaw * Moradon * Teef * JallyFash * Grandcrab Jones * Large Mud Crab * Manticore Fish Retired Opponents These are challengers that were once generally available, but now no longer are. Vampire Dog is similar to Eclipse, Daemon got reworked, and Puppeteer is similar to Mephysto. * Maleria * M4-L155 * Bloodred Golem * Robotum Destructus Mantiscius * Llindorm * Puppeteer * Dark Angel Aerie * Replika * Vampire Dog * Levia * Daemon, Servant of the Seas Seasonal Opponents These opponents are available for a limited time, but come back every year. Fireside * Cursed Effigy Gelatin Invasion No set time, but usually around Lammas * Mini Gelatin * Gelatin Glider * Gelatin Golem * Gelashell * Gelatin Wizard * Hydragellos Morostide * Ratticus * Deathly Harbinger * Wolve * Lingering Haunt * Torchbearer * Carrion Lord * Nightlady * Candy Scorn * Rouland * Blood Bat Subeta Anniversary * Lagmonster Bopper * Lizard Minion Bopper * Sql Bopper Cash Shop Opponents * Forj Matriarch, the Dormant * Forj Matriarch, Rekindled * Forj Matriarch, Erupting * Duquinox * Cursed Effigy, the Tormented External Links * Challenge Opponents * Challenger List Category:Battle